Ripple Effect
by Another Apocalypse
Summary: There was no way to world could ignore the existence of inhumans anymore. Humanity no longer felt save in the knowledge of these powerful beings living amongst them, so SHIELD takes them in, houses them and keeps them safe. Little did they know from the inside there was someone trying to break this down. *SYOC CLOSED*
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'd been running for as long as I could remember and I knew I would be running for a long time.

I can hear the music blaring as I stand in line. It's freezing outside, but I am close to the front of the line. I wrapped my arms around myself and move forward. I have no problem getting inside with my fake ID and once I'm in; my eyes have to adjust to the darkness. I did this a lot, using this fake ID I spent hundreds of pounds on just so I could keep away from any interested parties coming my way. There are multi-coloured flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight. As I make my way to the bar, dancing drenched bodies press and rub up against me. I hated the feel of other people's sweat against my skin but I try and ignore it, if I do I can make it to the bar and drown my sorrows. I feel their eyes on me as I pass. I always felt a little out of place at places like these, it was easier to hide in crowded places though, no one looked for fugitives in bars.

I ordered myself a gin and tonic, nodding at the barman passing he clump of pounds across the bar. He stuffs the money in the till, and goes off to make my drink. I let out a little sigh, and check my phone quickly. It after nine o'clock and I have a couple of messages, scan them quickly. They are mostly updates of the movement of the government groups. They were in a nearby town, at the town hall probably searching through records for my existence, luckily I had left that own the night before and used the cover of Tessa Marigold. They weren't looking for a young women named Tessa, so they would simply gloss over this file. I also wore an auburn wig back in that town, they were looking for a girl with chestnut brown hair riddled with blonde highlights, not a girl with auburn hair. Hiding was easy enough when you've been doing it all your life.

Most people only had one or so covers, I had thousands. Mostly under names that had nothing to do with my real one. My most recent one was Vicky Sigh, a twenty two year old nurse at the local hospital. I had taken so many imaginary jobs over the years I practically had qualifications for any job on the market.

I sip gently at the cool glass, watching the droplets on the outside of my glass condense against my skin to create a wet texture. The cocktail simple and delicious, even refreshing. I love the taste of gin is matured with juniper berries, giving it the distinctive flavour and aroma of pine. The tonic is bittersweet, so imagine those flavour profiles intermingling, in addition to a twist of lime. I down it in one, nodded at the barman asking him to get me another one. I would much rather live in a drunken haze then the poison reality.

Next to me a young man is sitting on the stool, his eyes are wide and coloured in a deep hazel shade. His eyes somewhat remind me of my mother's eyes, the same colour and childlike wonder. His cheekbones were well defined and high. Around his jaw there was a light black stubble, I guessed the guy was going for the ruggedly handsome look, I was going to deny it, and it was a good look. His hair was a black shade and spiked up the front. The only thing that was a bit off with him was the slightly pointed nose he possessed. He wore a dark green shirt and a brown leather jacket over the top of it. He wore dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of green trainers. If I were a normal girl I would of probably walked over to him and give him my number. My number was too precious and gave away too much of my identity. I just wished one time I could just talk to a guy without worrying he might sell me out to some government agency.

He gave me a brief smile when I was given my second helping of gin and tonic. I momentarily smirked at him before drinking again. I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder, I turned around to see a guy with greasy blonde hair and a face stained by ache. He wore a grey jumper and blue jogging bottoms.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" his southern accent drawled.

I ignored my natural instinct to laugh at him, this young guy was way younger than me and looked about as attractive as a slobbery kiss from your grandmother. Let me tell you a kiss from my grandma was beyond disgusting.

"Urm, hey kid I think I'm a bit young for you. Maybe try one of those other teens over there," I shooed him away.

I heard an annoyed grunt as he shuffled off into the murky background of the club. I rolled my eyes, not pleased that I seemed to be eye candy for teenage boy high on hormones. The young guy sitting next to me just laughs a little at this whole scene. I guess from the other side of this awkward situation it might be amusing. I, however, did not see it.

"Shame you two would have made a lovely couple," the guy remarked.

"Personally I think he was more into you," I retorted.

He smirked at me, his full lips upturned into a warm, and frankly adorable smile. I smiled sheepishly back at the man, I think this is the closest I've been to flirting since secondary school.

"I'm Grant Ward," he introduced himself.

"Vicky Sigh," I said.

There was no way that I was going to give him my real name, at least not that easily. I just downed my last drink, passing the money over the counter before leaving the bar quickly. I pushed wooden door, the cold air pushed against my face. I pulled up my collar, trying to keep the warmth of my body up despite the cold of the evening. I walked briskly down the street, clutching my handbag tightly. I couldn't wait to get back to my hotel room and snuggle down in the warmth of my duvet. I was longing to fall into the deep sleep of the night.

* * *

I heard the clacking of footsteps against the cold concrete of the pathway. I shrugged it off, most people walked this way anyway, the way I walked lead to the big city and the housing district of the town. As I sped up to bet the cold the following footsteps did as well. I ignored the increasing of my heart rate and the sweating of my palms. I took a quick turn around the corner to walk down the alleyway that lead to the hotel I was staying in for a couple days. I hoped my pursers would just pass me and let be free of their stalking. I took another sharp corner ignoring how my heart slapped against the bones of my ribcage. It sounded like a slap across someone's face. I just wished I could ignored the way my body shuddered and how the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge.

I walked down an alley and in front of me I saw a group of males, wearing hoodies walk towards me. I gulped, turning around to walk the other way. I then saw another group of menacing males but these wore sharp and dapper suits. I guessed the suited men were the government agents who were sent after me.

"Miss Sigh, please come with us," one of the men said calmly.

"Sir, please I just wish to go home," I reasoned.

I heard the sharp breath coming from the man who just spoke to me, he put his cold hand upon my jacket, the cold sensation running through me. I shuddered as he tried to pull me along with him.

"Don't struggle ma'am this will make it harder than it needs to be," he assured me.

It didn't feel like the comforting assurance like it should be, it felt like an order from an army lieutenant who had orders to keep me alive when they would much rather put a bullet in my brain. I silently went along with the man who grasped my shoulder tightly. This man had dark skin, and even darker eyes. His head was cleanly shaven and his across his face there was a large scar that blemished his appearance. His suit was a deep navy colour, most likely made of silk or something as equally expensive. His shoes were polished to beggary and he wore cufflinks that looked like they were made from pure silver. He seemed like a way paid man who could easily own me if I was in such a situation. Men like him always beat people like me. I was down on money and luck, I was easy prey for people like him. I could be manipulated over the simple offer of a place to stay.

"Sir, who are you taking me to?" I asked boldly.

"Back to headquarters, you are to meet with the head of the FBI, Karen Worthy," he told me.

So these were the people that had been chasing me all these years? The fricking FBI? I knew it was the government after me but I never thought Federal Bureau of Investigation would want to find me, I understood that I was more powerful than any human organisation could handle but this didn't mean I didn't deserve the same rights as other individuals. I really just wanted to be free of whatever bounty they had put over my head.

I decided I might as well try to break free of their grasps so I bent down grabbing the same pebble at the edge of the road, while I picked it up, I pretending I was tying my laces. I threw the pebble at the guy who grasped me tightly to him. The pebble made a small gash in his face and the pebble dug into the flesh of his face. He let out a deep guttural groan, letting go of my shoulder. I took this chance to make a run for it, I slipped underneath his well-toned arm and ran down the cobbled streets.

Sirens of police cars blared in the distance getting closer and closer with each ragged breath. I knew they were following me as the lights shined upon my figure. The brisk night air coursed through my lungs and dried my already parched throat. My heart was beating so fast, I was scared it would lead the FBI right to me. That, or it would burst out of my chest. Both options sounded rather unappealing and frankly disgusting.

I let my hands rest upon my knees as I took two deep breaths. In through my nose out through my mouth. After wiping away the beads of sweat on my forehead I took in my surroundings. The tall skyscrapers of America dominated the skyline, making them look like towering beasts threatening to attack us all unfortunate enough to live on the humble ground that was being subjugated by the skyscrapers.

The blood pounding in my ear clogged my brain, and I launched into the alley at full speed. I had my arms stretched out in front of me as I ran. If this path led to a dead end I wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall.

My pace picked up and I thanked whichever all powerful being decided my fate. When I saw the dim shine of a dying street light on the other side of the alley. I felt the group of men catching up with me, I ran as fast as I could trying to reach the dim light of the end of the alley. I felt a hand coil around my shoulder, I scream out begging him to let go of me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up of the cold cobbled pavement. I yelled and yelled hoping that someone would come out of their house and help me.

I heard the clunking of metal against human flesh and I watched in amazement as Grant, the guy from the bar, swung at the men with a metal bar with ease. He looked like he was a champion cricket player the way he handled the bar. He swung back around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, he howled in torment but still raced towards Grant. He dropped the metal pipe. Grant supplied the guy with a sharp punch to the jaw, it would be powerful enough to knock him out, and I acted fast, squirming from his grasp. I ran from his grasp hiding behind Grant, he put one arm around me pushing me back from the sight of the men that pursued me. He stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of his nose and gum. He spat out a few teeth and raised a gun from my holster. I gulped, Grant ran at him, spearing him to the ground but before Grant could make the guy pay he let go of the trigger, the bullet cutting through the air like a knife through butter. As the bullet ripped through me, terrible agony seared through my knee. I fell to the ground letting out a shrill scream, my hand gripped into the cobbled ground, a warm staining my face.

I felt Grant's strong arms wrap around me, he lifted me up of the floor, scoping me up in his arms like I weighed no more than a feather. He began walk at a slow pace, I buried my face into the toned chest he had. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Where'd you live?" he asked quietly.

"I'm staying in the hotel on the edge of town," I told him.

* * *

He nodded, walking briskly down the streets of the old battered town. I hoped to heaven or hell that Grant genuinely cared about me and wasn't just preying upon a young girl in need of help. We came to the large, windowed building. He pushed open the revolve door, walking through the foyer of the hotel. The foyer was painted a lemon colour on the walls and the skirting board was a dark shade of yellow. The floor was tiled in a brown mahogany colour. The women sitting at the birch coloured reception desk, nodded Grant in the way of which my room was.

We came to the white painted door, with the number forty seven painted on the top of the door in a gold shimmering paint. He kicked the door in to show the room that was once kept in a pristine conditions were trashed. My bed was unmade and the windows smashed. The mirror was broken into shards of broken glass, if I was a superstitious person I would say that was seven years of bad luck. My wardrobe was flung open my clothes tossed across the floor and my food in the fridge opened and thrown across the room, splattered on the once clean walls. I let out a little cry of anguish.

"These guys who want you ma'am must be pretty dangerous," he commented.

"You could say that sir," I replied weakly.

"I'm gonna take you back to mine and dress that wound, okay?" he told me softly.

I nodded in response to his kind words, I knew nothing of this man, not his age or even what he did for a living. Frankly I couldn't care less who he was right now, he was my only hope. This was not a reference to Star Wars, anyway Star Trek was _so_ much better.

* * *

He kept talking nonsense to me as we walked all the way back to his apartment. Correction, he carried me all the way back to his apartment. The large building was constructed mostly of white bricks that stood out amongst the dark coloured buildings that seemed to be so popular in this region. It had several semi-circle windows and the best feature about the whole thing was the large clock face that dominated the building, it had roman numerals and was painted a mint green colour. He opened the door to the apartment block, taking me up in the lift, pressing the level twelve button. The lift was so fast we were up at the top level in no time at all, the door flung open and the lift began talking to us.

"Have a good day Mister Ward," it greeted us.

The speech was more of a drone and held no human emotion whatsoever. This was a strange place.

We walked into the open plan penthouse Grant owned, the middle of the room was the living room, the carpet was a grey colour and shaped like a square. In the middle of the carpet was a glass table with several books on top of it and a bottle of champagne as well. Two large brown sofas made of leather sat at the edges of the carpet and by the large clock face there were two matching arm chairs, decorated with an array of cushions.

He lead me through a large door to a large bedroom, the room was painted a beige colour and there were large windows which had a picturesque view of the city outside and cream curtains hung around the windows. A large jewelled chandelier hung from the ceiling, I looked at it with awe. I had never been anywhere as swanky before. A large ivory colour chaise lounge was at the edge of room, with fluffy pillows sat upon it. At the back of the room there was a dresser painted a white colour, it had a large mirror and several draws. The thing that really drew me to the room was the large bed. It was with cream duvet and covered in throw pillows, hung around the bed were some curtains.

Grant took a piece of cloth from one of the draws and he put it to the bullet wound, pressing down hard on the wound. I figured he was applying pressure to help it heal. Another piece of fabric was wrapped around my knee. Luckily, the bullet fell out of the wound when he was carrying back to his place.

"Who are you really? I know Vicky Sigh is a cover. An old friend of mine used the cover once," he asked me.

I looked down to my feet, not wanting to reveal who I really was. His fingers stroked against my face, titling my chin up to him so I could gaze into his deep hazel eyes. He leant in slowly, brushing his warm lips against my cold ones. My eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him back. His hands found my face cupping it. My hand grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt pulling him closer to me as I carried on kissing him. His kiss was soft and passionate. He pulled away slowly, putting his forehead to mine.

"India O'Connor, my name is India."

* * *

 **HELLO!**

 **I'm so excited to be publishing my first story on here, I'm co-writing this with my best friend in the world Jotunheim Storm. If you haven't read any of her stories you better go do it now!**

 **So I hope you like India so far, I really wanted to start the story of with a bang so what could be better than Grant Ward?**

 **So in the next few chapters we will be introduced to the new school for super powered people called Inhuman Institute, were your OC's can attend, I will only be accepting 12, this means six males and six females. I will ONLY be accepting through PM NOTHING ELSE! Those are the rules, also another rule your character can be no younger than 13 and no older than 50.**

 **This is not first come first serve only my favourites will be selected. No Mary-Sues or Gary Stus they will be overlooked and deleted. Please follow,** **fave and review for a better chance of getting your character accepted. Fill in all of the aspects of them form if you wish to be accepted. (Which is on my profile)**

 **Please have fun submitting and I'll see you all very soon**

 ****I'm Another Apocalypse ****

 **And you are all baes xx**


	2. Chapter 1

_I kind of do think of myself as a superhero and just flying high, and doing these crazy flips ~ Gabby Douglas_

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun peeked in the linen curtains covering the bedroom window, lighting my hair like a burning halo. I lifted my head from the pillow, my wavy hair tumbling down into my face like a waterfall. The suns vibrant rays sent a silky, gold sheen all around the room, blending with the falling leaves of autumn. The sound of the rhythmic waves tumbling in the surf brought a peaceful hymn to my ears, as I opened my window to engulf the cool city breeze. I closed my eyes yet again, the suns waking rays warming my body. I felt a strong arm wrapped around my waist, I turned to the side to see Grant asleep snoring slightly and his angel like face buried into the warmth of the pillow. I shuffled back down into the bed, laying down quietly. I watched Grant as he slept, his chest moved up and down rhythmically. His small snuffle like snores resembled that of a small rabbit or something of that nature.

This was the closest I had been to a man or another human being in such a long time. Grant told me he worked for an organisation that could keep me safe from interested parties, he was yet to find out why so many were on my trail. I didn't know whether or not I was ready to tell him why I was wanted so much.

I heard the small grumble like moan escape from the lips of Grant. His hazel eyes flutter open and settle upon my face, he smiles warmly at me, stroking my face with his hand. I blush a violet shade from his touch. His arm his still around my waist and he pulls me closer to him, I nuzzle my face into the crook of his shoulder blade. He presses a kiss to the temple of my forehead.

"Hey beautiful," he whispers.

I let a small giggle escape from my lips, I hated it when he complimented me, it always made me so flustered and I didn't know what to reply with when he did, did I compliment in return or just accept it gracefully?

"Don't you believe me?" he asked.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. Why on earth would a rich successful man like him be attracted to someone like me? I was poor, unattractive and criminal? I had wanted parties chasing me and a crappy track record. It made no sense, then again this whole situation made no sense.

"India you are gorgeous, so stunning. I don't know why you won't believe me," he said confused.

I looked at him, his hazel eyes locked onto mine his stare so intense I thought he might just start yelling at me or something. I exhaled deeply, lost in the shimmering light of Grant's eyes.

"Thank you, for everything Grant," I murmured.

He pulled himself out from underneath the warmth of the duvet I had spent the night in, he pulled the cream duvet off of me, revealing my body in nothing but my mint green lacy bra and matching pants. I giggled as his eyes hungrily searched my near naked body. He scooped me up in his strong arms, carrying me through to the living room while I squealed in delight as he pressed kisses into the crook of my neck. He laid me down gently on the soft fabric of the sofa.

"Wait there," he purred.

* * *

He sauntered off into the kitchen, the kitchen was impressive to say the least, and the counters were a grey colour, most likely either made from marble or some other form of expensive surface. The cupboards were a white colour and the oven looked like it just came out of a futurist movie or something along those lines. It had so many knobs and dials I wouldn't even know how to turn it on, let alone cook anything on it.

Grant began to look through the various cupboards clearly looking for some kind of ingredients to cook us both some breakfast. I wondered what rich men like him ate for breakfast. Probably a feast a girl like me could only ever fantasise about. I would normally eat half a slice of toast and survive on that till lunch time. Grant placed several multicolour bags of indigents on the kitchen counter, he shuffled around through the cabinets searching for something, when satisfied he pulled out a large clear glass mixing bowl. He put the flour, eggs, milk and a pinch of salt into the bowl and began to whisk them all together. Once it had reached a smooth batter constancy. I assumed he was making us pancakes, a luxury I had never been able to experience, I wondered if they would live up to this high standard they were often given.

Grant put a medium sized frying pan over the hob, and before turning on the hob he lightly greased the pan with butter. He pours the beige coloured liquid into the pan and begins to heat up the liquid. He cooked the pancake on both sides for roughly one minute before pouring the golden pancake onto a plate.

"You like syrup?" he asked.

"Love it," I admitted.

He squeezed a generous amount of syrup upon the golden waver thin pancake. He grabbed a fork from the draw and brought the pancake over to me, giving me the plate. Before I dug into the pancake I realised how distracted I was by who was standing in front of me. Grant Ward was godly handsome, he stood before me, shirtless and trouser less simply standing in the middle of the penthouse in his boxers. His chest and abs were well defined and muscular. While there was some hair on his chest it was rather sparse and it went with his ruggedly handsome look.

"This is definitely the first time a sexy man served me pancakes in his underwear," I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, sitting next to me on the sofa. He snickered at me slightly.

"And why don't I believe that?" he replied.

The homey smell of frying butter reached my nostrils and assaulted my brain with mouth-watering images of fluffy, warm goodness. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother frying pancakes and humming a familiar tune, unaware of my presence. I gingerly cut off a bite and lifted it towards my mouth.

Pure bliss.

The first flavour to unfold on my tongue was the sugariness of the syrup, quickly followed by the delicate, buttery flavour of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavour of the pancake itself. I scooped up another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in my mouth, and then another. Before I knew it, all that remained on my plate was dribbles of syrup.

"You were hungry," he remarked.

"I've never eaten pancakes before, I guess you could say I got a little over excited," I confessed.

I placed the plate gently down on the glass table, leaning into the warm embrace Grant provided. He wrapped his arm tightly around me, hugging me to him. I rest my head on his shoulder blade. I knew it sounded stupid, soppy and downright cheesy but my head fitted perfectly on his shoulder.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," I replied.

* * *

He snickered slightly at me reply, I guess I wasn't exactly the most normal person in the universe. When you've spent your whole life running it's hard to try and settle into routines that would be deemed normal by society. But if you had met my mother, father and brother I would almost seem normal.

My father Richard Victor O'Connor was born to a couple of inhuman parents who had both been through the mist together giving them totally different powers. As you can probably guess my grandparents were complete opposites. Grandpa, Jack O'Connor was a timid, nervous and socially awkward man with a secret talent which was playing the accordion, he was like a wizard on that thing. My grandma was the loudest, most outgoing old women I had ever met. She was brash and sometimes viewed as offensive. Her talent was singing and that's how they met, at university through the annual talent competition. When my grandpa proposed to my grandma he was actually engaged to someone else, but let's not talk about that. Grandpa had darkness manipulation and grandma had light manipulation. My dad grew up in a small cottage of the coast of Cornwall with his parents and his brother Eddie. Uncle Eddie was able to manipulate sound waves, this made him perfect for his dream job; a radio DJ. My father however had water generation and manipulation. Both Uncle Eddie and dad had ivory coloured skin, deep olive eyes and a cheeky grin plastered upon their faces. They looked like twins even though Uncle Eddie was three years older than my father. This was useful for his favourite sport, surfing the best Cornish sport. He had a peaceful childhood, only a few close and good friends knowing of his powers.

My mother however lived a much more adventurous and reckless life in London, Ontariowith, Canada. She was the youngest of four siblings, Aunt Tiana being the oldest, then came Uncle Xavier, Aunt Mary Katherine and then lastly my mother Cassidy "Cassie" Willows. My mother lived with her parents who were both hotel managers for the largest commercial hotel in London. Grandpa Elliot and Grandma Heather were always working hard, almost too hard. This left Aunt Tiana the oldest in charge, she practically raised my mother by herself. My grandparents were originally from America but they lived in America at the time of the segregation, this meant black people were without the same rights of white people, they would have to give up seats for white people and they were treated like second class citizens for as long as history can remember. My grandparents being black had to move to Canada to escape the oppression. While it was not perfect in Canada it was a welcome release from the upfront racism they would face every day. My mother and her family were not inhumans, just regular normal humans with no powers but their charm, wit and intelligence. My mother worked her whole life to become a surgeon. My mother had dark mahogany skin, curly black hair and deep blue almost black eyes.

My parents met at a comic con convention, and _I'm_ called the nerd of the family. I don't go to conventions, way too many people and I easily stick out, who would expect to see a girl with crazy powers hanging with regular people? My mother had gone as Arwen from Lord of the Rings and guess what my father had went dressed as Aragorn. It was almost fate that they met and fell in love much like the couple from the prized book series and film franchise. I wasn't one for shit like true love and love at first sight but that was a great example if you believed in crud like that.

Not forgetting the trouble maker which is my brother Douglas "Dougie" Norman O'Connor. My brother was the craziest, most rip-roaringly funny guy you could ever wish to meet. He had such a laid back attitude his motto being "it's all good" or his crazy mantra Wait For Someone Else to Do It or more formally known as WFSED, how you said this was beyond me. Dougie had the power to manipulate plants, this meant all plants from the small patch of grass at the back of your garden or a whole flipping oak tree. He used to call himself Father Nature or Tree Elf. He claimed one day he would be the greatest superhero of all time, like Thor or Black Widow. I don't know why the Avengers would need a kid who could make plants but hey, we can dream. Dougie has coffee coloured skin, deep olive eyes and curly brown hair which straightens every day and styles into a swept over look. He's a cool kid, cooler than me anyway.

And then there was me, the cold, calculating fugitive running from the law and ending up in the penthouse of a rich man I didn't even know a thing about. I was powered, of course it was in my genetics. I tried to keep it under locks and not let anyone know why the government wanted me so bad and why I would hide the nooks and crannies of dark places trying to be invisible. And sadly my power was not invisibility, because that would be useful.

* * *

"Why is the FBI after you India, you must be pretty naughty," he smirked.

"Naughty doesn't even cover it," I whispered.

Grant swooped me up in his arms while I giggled like a child on laughing gas. He kicked open the door to his bedroom, leading me through in his arms, carrying me like I was no more than a rag doll. He laid me down gently on the soft duvet of the bed. His hazel eyes were filled with a hungry passion. My heart fluttered as his eyes moved down to my lips and before I knew it, he had moved in for the kill. Our cautious lips grew more contented once we realized the other wouldn't or couldn't pull away. I didn't even know what had come over me to give in so easily, I also knew I didn't exactly regret it either.

His lips were warm and smooth as they brushed against my own. I stiffened when his hands planted themselves on my waist, but his light, heart-warming chuckle managed to loosen me up again. Moving his right hand up to the nape of my neck he seized my lips once again with his own only this kiss was more powerful more passionate sending heat to my cheeks, butterflies to my stomach and taking my breath away all at the same time. I didn't want to break contact with him and as if realizing what I wanted my hands moved to grab at his hair. When we finally pulled free, his eyes were wild and I knew they matched my own a smile crept across his face sending a full grin a cross my face as well. With my hand in his he planted a sweet and gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Now please enlighten me, why are you so dangerous?" he asked.

"Why are you so _dangerous_?" I retorted.

"Touché," he grinned.

I rose from the bed, walking over to the wardrobe, fumbling through the various clothes looking for something to wear. I was worried I would end up wearing a guy suit. Luckily I found a range of female clothes much to my surprise. Why on earth would he need lady clothes, they were tiny anyway so he wasn't a drag queen either.

"Why do you have lady clothes?" I questioned.

"They were my last girlfriend's clothes… She was killed by the same people that hunt you," he murmured.

I suddenly felt awful that I would put on these clothes, I let go of the soft fabric, pulling away from the closet. I didn't want to offend him, I knew too well what powerful people could go to innocent weak people, my mother being one of them.

"She never wore that, you can have it," he pointed at one of the hangers in the wardrobe.

I looked at it, it was a long sleeved white shirt covered in black stripes. It was accompanied by a white puffy skirt. I pulled it off the hanger, slipping the t-shirt over my head and pulling the shirt up my legs, settling it on my hips. I pulled the black knee length socks up and laced my own red swede brogue shoes up. I performed a little twirl followed by the phrase "ta-da."

"Perfect," he breathed.

He walked over to the wardrobe, digging through the selection of clothes, while I sat at the edge of his bed, my legs swinging over the edge, dangling slightly. He pulled out a deep blue coloured demin shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. He pulled the shirt over his well-toned chest, buttoning up the small black buttons. He shimmed the black jeans up his legs, doing up the flyer and button.

I pulled him by the hand, tugging him out onto the balcony. For a while we stood in silence looking out, taking in the appearance of the city in this early morning city. The sky was an orange dazed with a pink tinge. The skyscrapers dominated the horizon, the large buildings shimmering in the mid-morning sunlight. From beyond the mountainous skyscrapers I could hear the crashing of the sea against the coast, slapping it like a hand slaps a face. I laced our fingers together, as we breathe in the deep salty air of the sea.

* * *

"I wanna show you something," I whispered.

He nodded slowly and I pulled his hand away from mine, I close my eyes breathing in deeply. I stay still, so still I can hear the crashing of the waves, the squawking of the birds above and the heavy breathing of grant standing next to me. I feel the growing pain spiralling through my shoulder blades, my back twitches and I roll my shoulders back. As I do wings sprout from my shoulder blades.

"You're an angel," Grant murmured.

I laughed breathily at his comment. My wings were feathery. It looked like swan feathers, layer upon layer upon layer, silky smooth and white as snow. They fluttered gently, then were still, as still as the sky above us. They obscured my face, a cloak of paleness, hiding everything, bigger than the whole of my body, joined together by a line of what looked like gentle gold stiches. I bat my wings together slightly creating a cooling breeze fanning Grant faintly.

"Are you an alien?" he asked me.

I let a little chuckle escape from my thin lips, I shook my head. I knew I wasn't normal, easily understood, stable even. But I knew one thing I was not an alien.

"No, I'm an inhuman, that's why the government are after me. They are scared of what I am and what I can do," I explained.

"How many of you are? I mean how many inhumans are there?" he stuttered, spellbound by my wings.

I shrugged, I knew there were loads but I had no exact number. After the attack on the motherland due to SHIELD (despite the rumours I heard that it was Jiaying actually attacking her own people, I didn't believe this. I couldn't believe it,) there were less inhumans. We dispersed, into the real world no longer protected from the preying eyes of the humans.

"Hundreds, and those are just the ones that are out," I told him.

Coming out as inhuman was as big a deal as it was coming out as bisexual or homosexual. People often had coming out parties to celebrate their acceptance into the inhuman community. We also have AM parties, this doesn't mean morning parties it stand for After Mist, to celebrate being granted with your powers.

"Wow, a whole different species under our noses and we didn't even notice till now," he mused.

* * *

I grabbed Grant by the hands, pulling him close to me. I flapped my wings, building up momentum before throwing us both of the balcony.

"India! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screeched.

The wind rushed through my hair and into my eyes, I had to squint against the sunlight pouring through the clouds and onto my wings. Suddenly, I shivered, and panicked. I thought I was going blind, because all I could see was white. I emerged, and could see the beautiful blue sky again. Looking behind me, I laughed, realizing I had flown through a cloud. I looked down at my arms. The clear droplets of water sparkled like tiny crystals on my skin. The cold wind battled the warm sun to dry me first. I held Grant close to my chest making sure I didn't drop him or something like that, that would be a bad start to what looks like a great relationship. Grant's eyes were clamped shut and his nails dug into my flesh. I looked completely terrified. I had never seen him look so scared and frankly it amused me a bit.

"Open your eyes, it's beautiful," I told him softly.

His eyes fluttered open a little and then he let out a little gasp. We watched as the large glowing sphere rise slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small city. I stared out into the sky as the colours made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. It looked like a picture painted by an artist, of a shimmering globe of light illuminating the sky and a winged women holding her lover close to her as they floated in the sky.

"It's like a dream," he said, bewitched.

"I do this, when I wanna get away from it all," I told him.

For a while we floated there in perfect silence, watching the shimmering sphere that was the sun rising higher and higher in the sky covered by the fluffy abundance of clouds.

I began batting my large wings together again, creating the cooling breeze. I began to fly again, I decide to show Grant the twirl, and this was always Dougie's favourite move so I might as well it demonstrate it to him. Before he has any chance to react I began to twirl around slowly in a circle. I quickly pick up speed and turn around faster and faster. The spinning begins to affect my head giving me a ringing headache. Grant lets out a squeal of excitement as I carry on spinning like a maniac. Slowly I begin to stop spinning, reaching a slow and steady pace.

"Wanna go back now?" I asked him.

He nodded silently, his head still spinning from the crazy twirls and swirls we just did together. I fly slowly through the abundance of clouds, the moisture clinging to my skin and to Grant's hair. To the average folk upon the ground we would simply be birds to them, but to the people aboard planes or such things would notice we were actually people, with the ability to fly like birds. I saw the large tiled balcony and I landed on it gracefully, putting Grant back on the surface of the ground.

"You are perfect India, perfect," he told me.

He held me close to him, pressing kisses to my neck, while my wings batted happily.

I didn't know this man but I knew I was falling in love with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story thus far!**

 **So now you know what India's powers are Wing Manifestation, I needed something original so I came up with that, do you like it?**

 **The next chapter will be in the POV of our other character, Jotunheim Storm and I have been co-writing India's chapters... Well I write them and Stormy Beta's for me. The next chapter will just be me, all by myself so it might not be as polished as previous chapters. I've always wanted to do a duo-POV story so we came up with another character, I hope you like her as much as India. Next we will meet of all your OCs**

 **Now I must inform you I have selected the girls that will be in the Inhuman Institute. I will published this later on my profile, please do not be offended if your character was not selected I loved them all but could only select six, i will make sure all characters have a brief cameo though. Please carry on submitting males though! (The form is on my profile)**

 **Dear: Jotunheim Storm, I couldn't of down any of this without you, you are the best friend in the world and you are an amazing writer, i'm glad you like my stuff, if i'm ever as good as you, i'll be blooming pleased! life among the dead, I'm glad you liked it and i hope you like what's in store now!** **Leopardsplash, I don't intend to romanticise what Grant did, I don't agree with what he did, but i understand why he did it. I am Vicky Sigh! I'm not but that would be cool. MysteryAgain, Thank you so much, i don't think Grant is very classy do you? Mayday Sentry, I hope you liked learning about her in this instalment. Grant was a necessary evil for this story, he'll help India mould into an even better character. AwesomeGirl909, Thank you, i'm blushing. XxbooberryxX I'm glad this is a good story in your eyes. ALightThatNeverComes, I'm glad you sent an OC and that you liked the prologue. Sapphire Roz, Was this update soon enough? I love India too! LadyMorganaPendragon, I'm glad this is cool, i like coolness. lauraosnes, I strive for goodness and greatness also. India shall defientely be doing some character growing! W. , I aim to capture everyone's interest ;)**

 **Happy Fourth of July**

 ****I'm Another Apocalypse ****

 **And you are all baes xx**


End file.
